Who said life was easy? Who said anything was?
by KarrineWinchester
Summary: THE FINAL BATTLE CHALLENGE! OC! The final battle for the challenge from Jay Nice! ZanexOC Read!
1. Prologue

Who Said Life Was Easy? Who Said Anything Was?

This is the story of a girl. Who cried a river and drowned the whole world, and while she looks so sad in photographs I absolutely love her. When she smiles! - Absolutely by 9 Days

Karrine POV

"Take it easy. Life has its ways of making you regret some things." I remembered that sentence. From Alex. Kai sighed, and looked up. The gong had resounded, and Jay, Cole, Lloyd, Zane, and Misako were talking about the final battle. Sensei Wu walked up to us. "It seems as though we do not have any time to train." He said, and I noticed Jay and Cole were fighting. I got angry at this and was about to speak, when a beam of light shot at our hideout. "THE BOUNTY!" I cried and ran in, scavenging it, and stuffing it into my magic backpack. I lugged the whole ship into it. "Wow, you really love that ship, don't you?" Jay asked. "Of course, she hand crafted it with the first Spinjitzu master." Misako said, and I cringed. To tell you the truth, I don't like her. Not one bit. "No, seriously? How are you from both times, and still my sister?" Cole asked. "Cause your mom is my mom and our mom is immortal." I answered. Zane looked relieved for a second, his eyes turning the bright blue from his eyesight being through the falcon. "Garmadon is almost upon us." Lloyd sighed and I frowned. "I really didn't want to fight my dad…." Lloyd trailed off. "I will rule!" We heard Garmadon shout. It was now or never…

**Yeah! First chapter is up! For the final battle challenge from Jay Nice J Yesah! Sorry This Prolugue was so short...**


	2. The Story Must Come To An End: Not Now

When I had you to myself, I didn't want you around! Those pretty faces always made me stand out in the crowd. Then someone took you from the bunch, 1 glance was all it took! Now it's much to late for me to take a second look- I Want You Back by Colbie Calliat.

No POV:

Karrine checked her stock. All weapons were there. She got ready. All ninjas got into fighting stances. Karrine sat down and floated. The other ninjas, Kai, Cole, Lloyd, Jay, and Zane knew that her magic and brain were her best weapons. They never wanted to fight her if she wasn't fighting with a sword or gun. They would most definetly lose if they fought her while she was using magic. But there was a biting chance they would win against her with weapons. "I'm here!" Garmadon cried. "And I'm ready!" Lloyd answered, loudly. Garmadon and Lloyd faced. The 'baby', whom helped the first spinjitzu master, was all grown up, and able to destroy the stone army. And that 'baby', was non other than- "Karrine. It's so nice to see the little girl I came to hate!" The Overlord said, getting ready to destroy the 'baby' who had imprisoned him (Though he got out) into a mortal body. You see, the prophecy the ninja's knew (Before Misako **[Ergh, she's my least favorite character =(|] **Told them the true prophecy) was wrong. The first spinjitzu master didn't make all the weapons, he had the help of a small child.

Fights: The Overlord Vs. Karrine Schwimley & Lord Garmadon Vs. Lloyd Garmadon

Lord Garmadon Vs. Lloyd Garmadon:

"I'm sorry father. But this is our destiny!" Lloyd cried, and sent a green orb at him. Garmadon was swept back, but he regained his balance and said, "No, it is I who is sorry!" He sent a black orb. Lloyd flew back and struggled to get up. "I'm sorry you're not strong enough to win!" Garmadon tried to catch him in his spinjitzu, but Lloyd did the same thing, and they both blew apart.

The Overlord Vs. Karrine Schwimley:

Karrine's eyes opened and you could see she was at her peek of power, eyes a soft blue, no pupils or whites. "We'll help you!" Kai cried, jumping in. "No. It is my destiny to fight The Overlord. Read the prophecy." She said in a voice slightly deeper than her regular one. The other ninja (Not Lloyd {Fighting Lord Garmadon}) went over to the scroll. Karrine sent a purified blue orb at The Overlord. "Ugh."The Overlord said that) Karrine grimaced. The Overlord sent a hord of Stone warriiors at her, and she sent a massive blue wave of water over them, then destroyed them with the dragons light.

The Prophecy Flashback:

A small child, no older then 2, looked up at a smiling, young Sensei Wu. After defeating so many Stone Warriors and creating 3 golden weapons (There were 7 gold weapons in all =}), she was happy to be at a home. But then she saw the boy. His hair wasn't what it will be later, but she knew just by looking at him, he was going to be evil. Wether of his own free will or not. Garmadon. She refused to stay, and went away.

Now:

"Yes, we know this part of the prophecy, but why are you asking us to read it again?" Cole asked Karrine. Garmadon spinjitzued right into Lloyd, and Karrine blocked a ball of pure evil. "That's not the whole story! Go into my backpack! The rest is in there!" Karrine cried, answering.

Rest of the Prophecy Flashback:

The baby, who's name was Karrine Schwimley, came across a lake. She slipped on a rock and fell down the deep river, but she bobbed back up, this time actually noticing the old man sitting on the other side of the water. Karrine cocked her head, and went towards him. "Oh, it's the girl. The one destined to take down The Overlord." The baby's breathing stopped for a second. The Overlord was someone she knew all to well. You see, The Overlord wasn't always a demon/ghost. He used to be human. He used to be Kyle Schwimley.

Now:

"WHAT?!" Kai exclaimed, along with Jay. "That means Karrine is destined to take down her father, as is Lloyd's destiny to take down his." Zane said, silence from the 4 following.

Lord Garmadaon Vs. Lloyd Garmadon:

Lloyd made an earthquake, but a light so bright Lloyd had to close his eyes hit Garmadon. Everyoner but Kyle (The Overlord) and Karrine grunted. The light died down, and Garmadon was in the half state. When his hair was brown, eyes red, skin pale, and not cast into the underworld. "I'm not strong enough to turn him fully back to how he was before the bite of the Devourer, but he will be fully good after awhile!" Karrine cried, blocking Stone Warriors.

The Overlord (Kyle Schwimley) Vs. Karrine Schwimley:

"Father, I don't want to hurt you!" Karrine cried, and through a throwing knife at the center of him. You could here a metallic grunt. "It's much to late for that! Mwahahahahaha!" The 5 ninja, Nya, Sensei Wu, and Misako fought Stone Warriors, while Garamdon held his head, knelt down, trying to stop the pain. "Ergh!" Karrine growled, and jumped for her father. She sliced, but The Overlord moved out of the way, a blob of evil burning Karrine's skin. She hissed and fell back, landing on top of the 4 ninja, a pile of limbs, legs, and heads. "Aya de kya nosa! Me delo ayame grabo." Karrine said in her language, meaning, "And this is your idea! I love you still, though." The Overlord stopped. He looked down at his daughter and her friends. In a small moment of kindness (Though he would say it was a moment of weekness,) he called out, "Come! Let's go and get more power! We'll be back, and I'll be in a body next time. Mwahahahaha!" To both the Stone Warriors and the enemies of him, and he looked back. He looked at Karrine, and he looked at Lord Garmadon. Garmadon was almost fully good, and bringing him was a mistake The Overlord would have rather not made. They left.

I would rather not feel this heartbreak:

Karrine cried out. Tears that would not stop flowing out of her eyes fell to the ground. "Karrine?" Zane asked, putting a comforting hand onto Karrine's shoulder. Karrine wept for some time.

A good Lord Garmadon isn't Lord Garmadon:

"Dad? Are you OK?" Lloyd asked his newly good father. "Yes, son. I'm fine. Actually, I feel... Good." Lloyd smiled. Now, Lord Garmadon didn't have to be called 'Lord' anymore, thanks to Karrine. He looked out at the sad girl. What was the word for sad in her language. "Tristya." He said, answering his own question. "What?" Garmadon asked. "It's just the word for sad in Karrine's language, Seekerin." Garmadon nodded. "You know, we both have her to thank." Garmadon said. Lloyd looked to his father, than back at Karrine. "Did you know The Overlord was her father?" Lloyd asked Garmadon. Lloyd's father shook his head. "I didn't even remember Karrine's name when I knew her as a tiny child." He answered. Lloyd looked out. "It seems The Overlord is now our most potential threat, but then again, there are still those pirates. Oh, and the serpentine. Maybe." They laughed together.

The Overlord's Revenge Plan:

The Overlord thought about his act of weekness. (Told you later he'd say it was weekness, not kindness) He knew what he should do. "My army, we have to go to the woods of Miracles." (P.S.: The woods of Miracles is where Karrine came across the lake, slipped on the rocks, and met the old man.) The Overlord knew that the only place to get a miracle (In his case, a body.) was to go to the one place miracles happen.

**Yeah! If you want me to continue the story that's after the show, just PM me, review, email, whatever way you can get me to get your thoughts. Thanks.**


	3. Seikantora and Epologue

The mailman sped up and tried to catch his breath. Delivering a package to a whole nother island was hard work.

This package was to Kyle Schwimley, or the Overlord. He had finally gotten his own body, and had ordered... something.

He grabbed the package from the mailman, who sighed and went to the ninja.

Karrine, Zane, Kai, Cole, Lloyd, and Jay were busy sipping coconuts and messing with their elements. When they got letters and package, they (unincluding Karrine) watched as said girl opened it carefully.

A coconut fell onto the mailmans head and he complained loudly, but left.

Inside the box was something Karrine thought she would never see again.

Inside was...

her past.

Hello, Seikantora.

**Just so you know, inside was a boook of her past. Shehas 2 names, she was born as Karrine and at 4 they decided her second name to be Seikantora. Now it's finished.**


End file.
